ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomix's species
This species is a sapient species with no known name or home world. Biology This species is a humanoid species with a green and white body. They have large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on them. Their mouth doesn't move when they speak and their head is a pointed, armored helmet. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, members of this species, except Atomix, don't normally have the Omnitrix symbol shape on their chest. Powers and Abilities This species can release powerful nuclear blasts, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. The way they create the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" According to Derrick J. Wyatt, it's not crucial for them to chant this, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. This species is able to heat up the cylinders on their arms to melt nearby objects, such as an Ultimate Arachnichimp's webbing. This species is strong enough to send an Ultimate Vaxasaurian flying with a single punch, or kick an object up to a height that they could pass out. This species has enhanced durability, is able to fly and can create a fusion ball, which gives off a bright light, bright enough to burn Ectonurites to death and harm Vladats. They can also leave the fusion ball to continue glowing after they are no longer present. Weaknesses This species can cause a total meltdown. Members of this species can get tired if they keep fighting for too long. Notable members of this species *Atomix (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of this species) 'Hybrids' 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Armtomix (½ this species ½ Tetramand) *Astromix (½ this species ½ Pturbosaurian) *Atmodrillo (½ this species ½ Talpaedan) *Atmosaur (½ this species ½ Vaxasaurian) *Atoemix (½ this species ½ Toepick's species) *Atomic-X (½ this species ½ Celestialsapien) *Bigtomix (½ this species ½ To'kustar) *Bulltomix (½ this species ½ Incursean) *Chilltomix (½ this species ½ Necrofriggian) *Chucktomix (½ this species ½ Perk Gourmand) *Clocktomix (½ this species ½ Chronosapien) *Crashtomix (½ this species ½ Orthopterran) *Diamondtomix (½ this species ½ Petrosapien) *Dittomix (½ this species ½ Splixson) *Echotomix Echotomix (½ this species ½ Sonorosian) *Frankentomix (½ this species ½ Transylian) *Ghostomix (½ this species ½ Ectonurite) *Gootomix (½ this species ½ Polymorph) *Gradetomix (½ this species ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Gravatomix (½ this species ½ Galilean) *Gutomix (½ this species ½ Gutrot's species) *Jurytomix (½ this species ½ Planchakule) *HeatMix (½ this species ½ Pyronite) *Nanotomix (½ this species ½ Nanochip or ½ this species ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *NRTomix (½ this species ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Pesky Tomix (½ this species ½ Nemuina) *Shocktomix (½ this species ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Spintomix (½ this species ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Walkatomix (½ this species ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *Worstomix (½ this species ½ Atrocian) *XLRTomix (½ this species ½ Kineceleran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline' *Atomix (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of this species) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with no known name Category:Species with no known home world Category:Species with Nuclear Energy Manipulation Category:Species with Nuclear Energy Blasts Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Heat Generation Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability